


He Said

by LiarOnTheWall



Series: Actions and Words Go Hand In Hand [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheating, Different View Of Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiarOnTheWall/pseuds/LiarOnTheWall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised, He Lied, He Talked, I Tried, I Listened, I Believed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said

**Author's Note:**

> If you need me to clarify anything please don't hesitate to ask, I won't judge, it is welcomed. If you like it please leave feedback and kudos, if you have any criticism I would love it, however being rude to me or others, you will regret it, so keep rude comments to yourself. Thank You!

He said he was always infatuated with me  
_He didn't show it_  
He said he only had eyes for me  
_His eyes wandered_  
He said his heart was for mine forever  
_He gave it away to another_  
He said our bed was our castle, our temple  
_It was defiled and I felt dirty_  
He said I was special, different, I was his and he was mine   
_He lied_  
He said she ‘was just a friend’  
_Friends don’t do that with each other_  
He said that he would always be with me  
_Where was he now?_  
He said he wouldn't break my heart  
_He didn't keep his word_  
He said, no promised me that he would always love me  
_He broke his promise_  
Not just that one but all the others,  
_“I’ll be there in 5 minutes”_  
_“Held up with business”_  
_“I was looking for you, she was just the closest person I could find!”_  
_“Lost my phone”_  
_“I’m sorry okay?”_  
_“I’m here”_  
_“You’re my one and only”_  
_“I won’t ever leave you”_  
_“I love you”_  
Maybe he'll be the man I know he can be  
Maybe he'll open his heart  
Maybe he'll fall in love with her  
Maybe I can move on  
Maybe my heart will stop breaking every time I leave the shower and let myself think  
Maybe we will find our happy endings  
I just wished he hadn't had said that  
I wish he didn't believe it  
I wish he loved me  
But yet he said those words that broke me  
_" I didn't think you'd be home yet..."_


End file.
